


Rendezvous

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman gets a very proactive text from helena and goes to see if she wants what he wants</p><p>Total fiction does nit depict real actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

“Rendezvous”  
(A Norman-Helena One-Shot)

It was his last day in New York before he had to catch the next plane back to Georgia, Fleet Week had been one big blur with plenty of action in all areas. Booze, bikes and women..three of his favorite things all came together. But now it was time to leave, time to get back to the hard part of his life, the part he was growing tired of. Never seeing his son, no one good enough to come home to, he was alone most nights. And friends only filled the void inside him for so long before he needed more.  
Norman laid back on his bed, in his own house for once. A place he hadnt been to frequently enough and he missed his place. It was still early in the morning, early enough that the sun hadnt yet peeks above the skyline. He was still trying to decided if last night had been real or just a dream. He looked over at his phone sitting on the side table, wanting so bad to think it was real but how many times would he have the same dream before he was convinced it was indeed real?  
He snatched up his phone and laid back down, tapping the screen twice to open it up. His twitter and instagram accounts were non stop, busy at every hour so he didnt click on them. Instead he hit the messages icon, he took a deep breath when he saw the text message, it was real. It had happened, he hadnt been dreaming...but what did he do?  
Shaking his head he dropped the phone on the bed and got up, throwing on some clothes and finding his boots and keys to his bike, cigarettes were already on the nightstand. He looked at the message once more before tucking it into his pocket and heading out the door. The entire ride over he was thinking of what to say to her, did he act like he hadnt received the message, or should he ask her about it?...he didnt know, all he knew is that he wanted it.  
Norman parked his bike and took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm and looked up at her place, it was nice..just perfect for the two of them, oh wait three of them wasnt it? He shook his head, deciding now to just not bring it up and headed to the door. Ringing the door bell twice and turning around to face the street as he waited. He wasnt ready for this, he wasnt ready to accept the fact that she had found someone, not a single night someone like he did, but a permanent someone...  
The door opened and he turned around, planting a genuine smile on his face and there she was. Looking as beautiful as she had the day he first saw her. He had always felt underdressed when she was around, her aristocratic features were blinding, he was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, no one ever compared to her, he had tried countless times to drown himself in women if only to forget her face for just a moment, to make the pain go away but it was impossible.  
“Norman, you know you dont need to knock.” Helena said, stepping onto the porch to greet him.   
He shrugged, “wasnt sure who would be here if i just came in, wanted to knock.”   
She gave him that look, “it doesnt matter who is here, you are welcome here.” With that she stepped up to him, hands lightly touching his arm and kissed the side of his cheek. Her lips felt hot against his skin, burning him down to the bone with that small kiss. “Come on in.” She held her hand out and let him walk in.  
Norman took his glasses off and hooked them inside the collar of his shirt, placing his helmet on the ground away from the door, Helena closed the door silently behind him, then came around to face him again. Her cheeks had flared pink in just the few moment they had lost eye contact and he had to wonder if she remembered...  
“Sorry to just barge in like this, Mingus said he’d be home.” Norman internally cursed himself for not waiting to Mingus to just return his call before just showing up but his mind had been on other things.  
“Oh no need for that, he was here just took the dog out for a walk.”  
Norman smiled, hearing how happy Mingus was over their new puppy..the little thing was just adorable and Mingus had always wanted a dog but his fur baby didnt play well with others, but that was a long time ago.  
“I should probably just come back another time.” Norman turned away but stopped when her hand came out to grab his arm.  
“No, please stay..he wouldnt want to miss you.” Helena coaxed.  
“I just dont want Paul to get mad or anything.” Norman hated even bringing up his name but he was becoming a main fixture here.  
Helena blushed a little and gave him an apologetic smile, “uh, yeah he wont know.”  
Norman cocked his head, “and whys that..shit, no dont answer that. Im sorry.” He didnt have the right to ask those things anymore.  
“No its fine, i brought it up..uh Paul and i are hitting a bit of a rough patch, hes been out of town for a few days.”  
That was news to Norman, Mingus hadnt even mentioned it when he spoke to him last night, and now his son decided not to be here for his visit..something was going on and truthfully he hoped he was right. Giving her text message a clearer picture.  
“Oh, uh..sorry to hear that, Mingus..well he didnt mention anything when i spoke with him.”  
Helent rubbed the bridge of her nose, “yes im not surprised, he hasnt really taken a liking to Paul just yet.”  
Norman grinned internally, remembering to make sure and tell his son thank you, this was looking clearer by the minute.  
“So do you know when he`ll be back?”  
Helena looked at him, eyes wide. “No i dont, he hasnt said much these past few days.”  
Norman chuckled, “i meant Mingus, do you know when he will be back?”  
Helena blushed and chuckled a little at herself, “oh right, uh im not sure but soon i think.”  
They were silent, both sitting on opposite sides of the small coffee table in the center of the couches, just looking at one another. Not saying a single word, the air was heavy with tension, he knew why but did she remember...he didnt know.  
“You look like you need to say something..” Helena said, looking away from him.  
“Do you remember anything from last night?”   
“Last night?” She asked as if trying to search her brain for the answer.  
“Yes you messaged me last night, do you remember?”  
She pursed those lips of hers, like she did whenever she was in deep thought. Then her eye flew open, a beautiful blush coming to her cheeks, mouth falling open just a little and he knew she knew what he was asking. “Oh..uh..well yes now that you mention it i remember something.”  
Normans heart beat wildly in his chest, he was afraid she might be able to hear how fast his heart was beating. But he took a deep breath and centered himself, “well something is good, do you know what that something is?”  
She looked away from his gaze, fiddling with her hands. “I remember texting you.”  
He nodded and pulled out his phone, opening to the text message, looking it over. Then handing the whole phone over to her. She took it and gasped when she saw it, then flung it back at him. Norman picked up the phone, unable to stop looking at it. It was a picture message, it was a picture of her naked, laying on the beach with her back arched perfectly and her nipples gleaming in the sunset. The text under the image read “come see me, i need you.”  
He shut the phone for good and looked at her, holding her eyes. “uh, im sorry.”  
“Dont be sorry, just tell me what it was about... were you drinking maybe or maybe sent it to me instead of Paul...”  
Helena shook her head, he knew she wasnt a very good liar. “No that wasnt it Norman, yes i admit to drinking some wine but...” she sighed and stood up, heading towards the kitchen.  
Norman got up and followed her, “but what?”  
“I did know i sent it to you...Paul hasnt been here and its given me time to think...i dont know...”  
Now his mind was spinning with ideas, she knew it was him..she sent it on purpose, the words she typed, it was for him.  
“I can see that you regret it.” Norman said sadly, his head falling down, no longer as confident.   
“Norman..”  
He put his hand up and cut her off, “no i understand, uh..being lonely can make you do odd things.”  
“Yes it does, but it was unfair of me to do that, im sure you have plenty on your plate in that department.”  
Norman looked at her, “actually i dont.”  
There was that look again, “please dont insult me by lying, i saw pictures and videos of this week, there was always a girl on your arm.”  
He cursed quietly, “it wasnt like that.”  
“No, oh well maybe you just use the womens bathroom all the time..”  
Norman scrunched up his face, “okay yeah it is like that but it isnt what you think.”  
Helena chuckled, but not in the good way, hands defensivly on her hips, “its not that difficult to put two and two together, and you dont need to explain either, i understand.”  
Norman ran his hand through his hair, trying to phrase this right, “it doesnt mean anything..what happens with me and other women. Its just a need, like eating or sleeping. I cant even remember what they look like or their names.”  
She glared at him, “i dont need a walk through of your little black book.”  
“Dammit you know thats not what this is.”  
“Then tell me what it is Norman.”  
“ITS YOU...okay its you...i was fuckin excited about that message from you, not just cuz you were naked but because you said you wanted me.”  
Helena didnt speak, just stood there with her mouth hanging to the floor.  
“I dont see their faces, i just see you, its always been you...and it wont stop. Not even when i dream, its just you.”  
Norman walked closer to her, dying to get his arms around her. Just to be close to her again. She didnt felinch away or try to move, just stood there and watched him come up to her. Norman gently touched her hand with his, her hand twitched, fingers stretching out to his. He smiled and watched as their fingers locked.  
“Why me?”  
Norman smiled and brought their hands up so he could gently kiss the back of hers, “its always been you, i dont think that will ever change no matter how many people we are with...i love you.”  
Norman already knew those words were a mistake, it would hurt worse than it ended before but he couldnt help himself. His hand came up to stroke her cheek with his fingers, wanting so bad to touch her, to kiss her.  
“Norman..we shouldnt.”  
He nodded, “i know. Do you want this?” His thumb grazed her lip.  
“I do but i dont know how to make anything like this work...”  
“Shhh..dont think that far ahead, just be here with me.” He licked his lips and nuzzled her mouth, seeing if she was following him. Her mouth parted and he went for it. Kissing her gently, a quick taste of lips against hers, brushing over her cheek with his hand.  
Then she kissed him back, Norman moaned quietly..giving everything he had left up to offer her, holding nothing back..he didnt have anything else but this..just himself. His tongue slid against her lips, tasting her again made his blood boil. His hands slid to her sides, feeling her soft skin under her thin dress..  
He deepened the kiss, letting their tongues tangle together. Opening himself up, letting her explore him as he did her, he pushed her up against the kitchen counter, his hands sliding to her back, her hands up around his neck already.  
“Norman..” She groaned deep, turning her neck for him to kiss over until she moaned again. “Not here..”  
“Where?” he said between kisses to her collar bone.  
“Our bed.”  
He stopped and moved back, “our bed?” it had been awhile since he saw that bed, didnt know she still had it.  
“Why...”  
“I dont know..just couldnt let it go, its in the guest room.”  
Norman nodded and bent down, getting a good grip on her thighs and hoisting her up to him, her long legs wrapping around his hips like the perfect puzzle piece, he groaned when her center brushed against his groin, right over his hardness.  
Helena went on to kissing his neck as he took the stairs to the second floor to find the guest bedroom, her mouth only inches away from his spot and his whole body shook with need. He kicked open the door and laid her on their bed and looked down at her.  
Hair all trussed up, dress pulled up high on her thighs..one strap of her shirt fell down to show him her bare shoulder. Her eyes watched him as he stood in front of her, not wanting to fuck this up...  
“Jesus do you know how beautiful you are?” he asked.  
She blushed, “Norman..”  
“No i mean it..youre so damn beautiful..just as the day i saw you, everything is perfect.” He touched her ankle, letting his hand slide up her smooth legs, her head fell back when she moaned, “can never get you out of my mind..”  
He knelt on one knee on the bed between her split thighs so her dress crept higher up letting him get a glance at her silk panties, it just made his cock so much harder. “i think about you all the time..every woman is you..every time i touch myself..”  
“God Norman...”  
He wedged himself between her legs and leaned down, bracing himself on his forearms looking down at her, he kissed her lips then across her jaw and onto her neck, down her collar bones to the strap that fell, kissing her bare shoulder. He slipped one strap off her arm, then the other. Sliding the material down past her chest, seeing her nipples hard for him made him groan.  
“Fuck i missed you like this. Missed how good you taste, and shit..how good you feel, so fucking good its all i see..”   
Helena moaned and arched her back, letting the dress slip further down.. Norman moved down and sucked each of her nipples, squeezing the rest of her breast with his hands, rolling the other nipple...he loved when she would moan for him..her legs trying to grind on him..  
She pulled on his shirt and he moved quickly enough to chuck it off, she grabbed a fistful of hair and turned his head, exposing his neck.. “oh god..” he moaned, knowing what she was doing. She sucked and kissed over his spot, marked with an X, the spot she had found...he pushed his jean clad his forward into her, grinding between her legs..  
“Norman..take these off.” She yanked at his pants.  
He moved down her body still, pulling the dress with him until she was left in just her silk panties. Nothing slutty like he was used to but they did it for him, see through so he could see she was freshly waxed already, he kissed over her hips and nuzzled her pussy. His nose damp from her wet panties.  
“Please..need to feel it again.”  
He smiled and licked up her center, making her panties even wetter, “Paul doesnt do it like this?” he knew it was childish but couldnt help himself.  
“No..no he doesnt..please,” she moaned again, pressing his head down lower.  
Norman gripped her panties and slid them down just enough for her to kick off, her legs spread wide open and he could smell her fully. Then she spread her legs wide and he could smell her fully. He groaned and kissed her thighs, loving how good she smelled, he always had loved it. He kissed up her thighs, getting closer to her wetness.  
“Oh god please Norman..before Ming comes home.”  
Norman groaned and opened his mouth wide before he tasted her, getting as much of her in his mouth as he could and sucking hard, she groaned deeply and arched her back for him, pulling at his hair, her long legs locked at the ankles around his neck..it was fucking perfect. He licked and sucked at her, letting her juice drip down his throat and coat his face, using his hands to spread her lips open and devil inside, wiggling his tongue.   
“Norman..oh god..right there..” She moaned and grinded against his mouth.  
Norman almost came when she did that, feeling her grind against his face. His beard soaked from her, dripping down his neck. He moved, standing up to let his jeans slide how his hips, his cock springing free and rubbing against her folds, he lost his mind watching the tip of his sock slide up and down her slit, rubbing on her clit..the whole time watching her react to him.  
“Make love to me Norman.”  
He groaned and propped up between her legs, one hand in her hair, the other on his cock aiming right at her entrance, her wetness coating him like lube. “You sure?” he asked once more, if she said no he didnt think he could back away.  
She nodded and tilted her hips up to him, one of her legs spread wide as he slowly pushed in, getting sucked into her pussy, all the way to the pubic bone... “Oh god!!” he moaned and stilled himself before he busted, Helena kissing his mouth and his neck, pumping her hips again. He started to move, pushing back his hips then thrusting back in.  
“ahh....” She moaned and pulled him back in to kiss him long and deep.  
Normans hips getting a steady rhythm going, her body moving in sync with his own perfectly, “we fit so good together baby, we were meant for each other.” He spoke softly, brushing her hair out of her face.  
“I missed you so much Norman..”  
He kissed here again, picking up speed..his hips moving faster. His hand on her thigh, holding it up around his waist to thrust deeper, “god thats it..right there.”  
He had touched her gspot..grinding harder making sure to hit it each time he moved..watching her face and how he slid out of her again and again...seeing how wet she was. His thumb moved slow circles on her clit..she screamed and her nails dug into his back, her hips rutting against him, “so close Norman..cum with me..”  
Norman growled, hearing her say those words again...his body took over..thrusting into her harder than before, seeing her body bounce back to meet his thrusts..his head buried in her neck, sucking at her ear. He felt it, his cock pulsing, balls tight...he knew it was coming.  
“God baby..just like that..keep moving your hips..fuckk!!”  
“Norman...oh god right there.!!”  
They both moaned together, one more hard thrust and they came together, his hips going super speed, she arched up, legs tight around him. He thrusted until he slowed down, breathing hard and sweat dripping from his hair. He looked down at her, brushing her own hair back, “i missed this..ive missed you, everything.”  
Her hand brushed over his scruffy cheek, “i missed it too Norm.”  
He kissed her once more before pulling out and laying beside her, she turned to face him. He moved his hand so theirs locked once more.. “be with me.” Norman said almost too quietly to hear..  
She gasped, “Norman..”  
“No, i need you..not just for this but for everything..i need us again. Our family.”  
She sighed, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, she took his hand and kissed the back of it, then kissed every finger. “I know you do, i do too...”  
“Just say yes, let me come home baby..i need this, everything..”  
“But Paul..Mingus..i just dont know how.” She said before a tear fell.  
“Ill help you baby..just say yes.”  
She cupped his face, brushing over his cheek.. “Yes.”

THE END


End file.
